Can I Call You Daddy?
by kamikaze-bulma
Summary: Involves a strong subject. About Bra and Goten *love this couple!* and they get together in a strange way. Go on... read it!


Can I Call You Daddy?  
  
Bra skidded into her driveway, drowning in her own tears. Last night was the biggest mistake of her life, the memories swirled around in her head. She wiped away her tears, feeling a bit nauseous. Each moment longer she sat alone in her car made her convulse from her tears even more. She kept thinking it was her own fault, she didn't have to go to that party, no one made her. She just let her tears stream down her face while she thought of all the consequences.  
  
::How would they react? What would my father do if I did tell him? How could I possibly tell my parents about what I'm going through? How would I break the news that I was. . . raped. But was I really? I did take those drinks willingly, but I didn't willingly want what I had received. I shouldn't have trusted Steven. . .:: Bra looked in the mirror to freshen up a little.  
  
When she walked in her front door, her parents sat in the living room looking concerened. Had they stayed up awaiting her arrival? Could they know? ::No. . .:: she thought. She smiled fakely at then and ran to her room. ::Smooth move, Bra. . .:: she scolded herself. Then it hit her, did she have to tell anyone? No, she didn't. It wasn't any of their business. All she'd have to do is move out and keep her mouth shut, that way she wouldn't shame anyone in her family. But she had to get away, she'd feel too guilty, and she didn't know why. Bra would ask her mother for a little but of money and she could get an apartment across town. No one had to know. . . .  
  
~****~  
  
A couple of weeks later, she had gotten her wish. Her mother purchased that apartment and prepaid the rents for about a year. The apartment was cozy, big enough for her. She hugged her parents and gave Vegeta a kiss on the cheek. Bra had to reassure her father that she would be okay on her own, she even brought up the subject of being a saiya-jin also. After they left, she felt her stomach turn. She covered her mouth and sprinted to the bathroom. Bra had these morning sickness spells for two days now, but she didn't think anything of it. She slumped by the toilet and wiped her mouth. What was she doing here? Another thought struck her. . . could she be pregnant?!! She pulled herself off the floor and dragged her stunned body to the couch. But it was only one time, she couldn't get pregnant during that one time could she? Bra wanted someone to talk to right now, but who could she possibly talk to?  
What if she was pregnant? Bra held her hand up to her head, trying to get her thoughts alined. She glanced at the phone and even picked it up. She could trust her brother. . . if anyone it was him. She started to dial his number. When she heard his voice over the phone, her whole hand began to shake and she dropped the phone. Why had words failed her? It was just like that night, all she could do was scream, but no one heard her cries for help. Under his grasp, she was helpless. She shook her head of those horrible memories. It was all her fault, and that was that.  
  
~****~  
  
Bra decided it was time to see a doctor. Her morning spells had lasted for about 3 weeks now. She found herself sitting on the doctors table in only a paper drape. She sighed deeply, looking around in the bright white room. Going to the doctor had always scared her, just the way it looked and how funny the hospital smelled. Her thoughts were aburptly interrupted by the door swinging open. A woman walked in the door, and shook hands with Bra.  
  
"Hello, I'm Dr. Haraku. Bra Briefs, I presume?" she smiled and looked at her check sheet. Bra smiled and nodded back. "And you're here for a pregnancy test?"  
  
"Um. . . yes. I - I just want to know. . ." Bra rested her hand on her stomach. The doctor agreed and pulled out a scope. Bra layed back on the bed she was on and let the doctor do her job.   
  
~*~  
  
When she got home she had so many thoughts going through her head. What was she to do now?! Bra looked around her apartment and wondered how she could manage space for her unborn child. She wasn't ready to be a mother, she wanted to go back to being a child again. She reclined in her chair, then thoughts about abortion and adoption swirled around her head. ::No, I made the mistake, not this child.:: Bra patted her stomach. ::I had one too many fun nights, especially at the parties. I just wasted my life away. Now I have to live with my desicions . . . ::  
  
About five months later, Bra decided that none of her clothes fit her anymore. She had to get some clothes . . . but the tricky part was getting there without being spotted. Her mother came to visit her a couple days ago and had noticed her weight gain. Bra insisted that it was due to the stress. All she had was two days left of school, finals. Bulma believed her after a while, and Bra felt better that no one knew yet. But not only her secreet grown from that one little problem, but now she was pregnant to boot.  
  
She drove to the mall, and the first person she saw was Steven. She felt herself get scared and very angry. He had his arm around another girl, no doubt an innocent one. Bra saw the girl go into the bathroom, and Steven stayed out to wait for her. Her rage blinded her and she walked right over to him.  
  
"Steven?!" Bra shouted. He turned and looked at her, but showed no emotions.  
  
"Oh, it's only you . . . so how are you?" he nervously said. Bra's eyes got wide and full or anger.  
  
"That doesn't matter right now, you asshole!" she shouted. Steven walked uncomfortably close to her. He reached out to her, perhaps to grasp her shoulder, but Bra swatted his hand away.  
  
"Don't tell me you're still mad about that night? That was so long ago! You wanted me as much as I wanted you that night, and don't deny it." he smirked.  
  
"I didn't want anything from you. I didn't desire you at all! You raped me Steven . . ." she frowned. Bra wondered how she came up with the strength to confront him about this.  
  
"Is that what you're calling it now? Oh, please." he walked up to her and grabbed her wrist and painfully yanked her towards him. "And . . ." he whispered in her ear. "if you tell anyone, it's your word against mine. What are you going to do then?"  
  
Bra felt her eyes water. . . how could someone be like this? His girlfriend walked out of the bathroom and froze at the sight of the two together.  
  
"Steven?! What's going on?" Marissa shouted. She stared at Bra and frowned. "You ho. Your that bitch, that one whore I've been hearing about. . . the one that got pregnant! I'm gonna tell you something and you listen good: Leave my guy alone, you don't always get what you want." Bra stood there dumbfounded.  
  
"Excuse me?! If anyone's a whore, it's that mother fucking bastard right there!" she pointed at Steven. "And that fucker raped me and got me pregnant. But no one thinks of guys as whores, they're the ones that sleep around. You better be ready to pay child support." she yelled in his face. He looked surprisingly at her.  
  
"You can't prove it, you stupid bitch. How many others did you sleep with around the same time?" he retorted.  
  
"Where are you getting this? That was my first time, and it wasn't exactly special like everyone elses. It was against my will, and that is defined as RAPE. And don't worry, I'll get your ass one day Steven, don't you worry." she wiped a tear and walked away from them.  
  
She decided that she had more things to worry about than him right now. Bra was down to her last $20, and she need clothes bad.  
  
She began walking to the maternity wear, and she thought she found the perfect dress. As she got closer, it became more repulsive. She cringed at it and looked at the other clothes around. Bra glanced over to the shoes and thought she saw Pan. She tried to duck, but was too late. Pan came over waving her arms like a maniac. Bra stood looking at her, and sadly, she wasn't alone. Gohan, Videl, and Goten accompanied her. She smiled nervously at them, and gave Pan a big hug. She was thankful that she hadn't put anything in her cart yet.  
  
"Where have you been Bra? It's been a long time since I last saw you! Every time I call your house your not there," she began. Bra smiled.  
  
"I moved out. . ."  
  
"Oh, how come you didn't tell me?" Pan and Goten asked at the same time.  
  
"It's a long story. . . I don't want to talk about it now." Bra lowered her head.  
  
"Well, you want to come and get ice cream with us?" Goten said. "Come on, my treat." he put his arms around her. Bra was startled by him, and quickly got away from him. He looked at her confused. She had this reaction to any guy that got too close to her, all guys scared her now.  
  
"Sure, why not. . . I could go for some ice cream," she began to walk with the group. She had avoided everyone for about 7 1/2 months now, and it felt good to be with old friends again, but she still didn't feel comfortable to tell them about her many secrets.  
  
Pan wondered why she had established this distance between them for so long. She had noticed other differences, especially weight-wise. She was too deep in thought . . . she was distant, she gained a few pounds, and she met her in the maternity section. ::Oh no,:: she thought.   
  
"Um, Bra. . . would you like to stay at my house tonight? I just got this new. . . well you'll see." she hinted. Bra looked at her and debated whether she should or not. But it had been such a long time, and Pan didn't deserve the silent treatment.   
  
"Of course Pan." she smiled. They had arrived to the ice cream parlor and seated themselves at the nearest table. The waiter person came around and asked them for their orders.  
  
"I'll have Cookie Dough." Pan smiled.  
  
"I'll have butterscotch with pickles!" Bra smacked her lips. Everyone turned their heads toward her and looked at her in surprise. "Heh heh. . . you should try it!" she covered up.   
  
"Um, I'll have Vanilla." Goten said. Gohan and Videl both agreed on Vanilla also.   
  
"So, you out of high school now?" Gohan asked pushing his dorky glasses up. Bra looked toward the ground and flashed a fake smile.  
  
"Ya," Bra sighed and leaned back in her chair. The waiter guy came around again and gave them all their ice creams.  
  
He gave Bra her butterscotch, and a side dish of pickles. Bra's eyes lit up as she devoured it. "I don't mean to be rude, but I really need to get going now. Um, Goten," she touched his shoulder.  
  
"Thank you for the ice cream." they smiled at each other for a while until she turned and walked away. She stopped and turned back around. "Pan! I'll call you."  
  
~****~  
  
She forgot all about calling Pan, but getting Goten out of her mind was another thing. She thought that she'd call him, she needed to talk to him, no she wanted to talk to him. Bra picked up her phone and dialed his number slowly.  
  
"Hello?" Goten asked.  
  
"Goten, this is Bra. Would you like to come over?" she smiled, but realized that she was only talking on the phone. She heard a yes, and her spirit rose. "You know where I am right?"  
  
"Ya, be there in a while." he replied. "Bye." they hung up their phones at the same time. She brought the phone down to her chest and bit her lip. Bra was happy that she could talk to her old crush again, but she didn't feel like charming him. As a matter of fact, any guy's presence scared the hell out of her. Since that one night, she refused to talk to any other men other than her father. Knocking on the disturbed her thoughts. Bra rose from her seat and swiftly walked to the door.  
  
"Bonjour Monsieur Son, entrez ma mansion." she smiled.  
  
"Merci boucoup, mademoiselle. So how have you been?" he stepped in her apartment.  
  
"Well, no different from when you seen me this afternoon." she laughed. She noticed it was getting darker outside so she checked her watch. "No different from five hours ago. Come sit down, I made tea." she patted the chair. He sat and took a few sips. He studied her movements, there was definatly something wrong.  
  
"Bra? Tell me, what's bothering you? Don't tell me nothing, I know how you are now." he touched her hand. She jumped a little, and suddenly felt cornered. She frowned and backed away a little.  
  
"Goten, you have to swear not to tell anyone, no one. You have to swear, on your grave." she squinted her eyes in seriousness at him.  
  
"Whoa, is it that important?" he joked. Bra's expression didn't change. "Of course I do."  
  
"I was hoping to keep this a secret from everyone, but it's killing me. Goten, I. . ." she weeped. "Oh, I don't know how to say this. . . I was r-raped."  
  
His eyes grew bigger and he gaped at her.   
  
"I don't want you to think any lower of me, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you." she cried.  
  
"Bra! No, stop." he lifted her head by lightly lifting her chin. "You know I'll never think of you anything lower. You shouldn't be sorry, it wasn't your fault. How long have you kept this a secret?" he looked into her eyes.  
  
"That's not important, that's only a tip of my problem. Goten, I'm pregnant." she cried to her own words. "I   
just don't know what to do. I'm going to be a single mother, and I . . . I'm so ashamed!" Bra hugged Goten tightly.  
  
"Bra," he patted her back. "You know I'd do anything for you. Just name it." He hugged her.  
  
"Goten, I couldn't ask anything of you. Besides, I probably disgust you now. This 8 month pregnant person asking for help. I brought this all onto myself. This wouldn't be happening if I didn't . . . "  
  
"It was Steven wasn't it? Well, you're not the first he's done this to. Bra, it'll be okay, I'm here now. I'll take care of you," he rocked her back and forth, trying to soothe her. She cried in his arms, but when she stopped, she ended up falling asleep. He kept ahold of her, it seems like he was protecting her and her unborn child.  
  
~****~  
  
It had been seven weeks later, and Bra's water broke. Goten rushed her to the hospital. Approximately 24 hours later, she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Goten had helped her since that day she called him, and boy, was it hell. On the baby's certificate, Goten wasn't the biological father, but he proud enough to say he would be there for it. He stood by and exhausted Bra.  
  
"Congratulations, Miss Bra Briefs, you just gave birth to a baby girl. What are you going to call her?" Goten brushed the soaking wet hair out of her face. She smiled, still breathing hard.  
  
"I don't know, I really didn't have one picked out. How about . . ." she looked at the ceiling and leaned back on the hospital bed. "Carmela. . . Carmela Briefs."  
  
"You mean, Carmela Son?" he smiled. Goten kneeled by the side of her bed and opened a black velvet box. Bra gaped at him and her face flushed. "Bra, will you marry me?"  
  
"Goten, I. . ." she looked at the ring, and then to her child. He had been there throughout the worst part of her pregnancy. "I will. Goten this is the happiest day of my life!" she hugged her new fiancé. Bulma rushed in the emergency room and ran to her daughter's side.  
  
"Bra! Why didn't you tell me! I wanted to be here with you when you had your first child." Bulma held her hand. As the door was swinging shut she caught a glimpse of her father looking in at her.  
  
"I have my reasons. But mother, Goten and I. . . we're getting married! Isn't that great?!" she whimpered. Bulma ran her fingers through her daughter's still soaked hair.  
  
"Of course honey. What's her name?" she looked at the baby girl.  
  
"Carmela Briefs, I mean Son." she looked at the nurse holding her baby. The nurse smiled and walked towards Bra, and placed her in her mother's arms. Bra smiled, even felt true happiness, her baby looked a lot like her. She had the trademark blueish hair, but had her father's dark green eyes. She was chubby, but was very small. Bra rocked her child in her arms. Everyone stood and looked at the child. The baby opened her eyes slowly at her mother and made some baby noises. All in the room soften their expressions seeing this mother-daughter bonding. Bulma wondered who the father was, but this wasn't the appropriate time to ask. Vegeta slyishly walked in the door and looked at his adoring granddaughter that looked just like her mother when she was born. He was smiling inside, but showed no emotion. Vegeta also sensed something else, that wasn't one of Goten's.  
  
~****~  
  
The next few months were hell, how could anyone endure a baby screaming and yelling this much? Goten was there by her side all the way, but she was still tired. Bra had Carmela's hunger schedule all figured out, and it was every two hours. Bra and Goten both shared different shifts, and it was Bra's turn.  
She awoke at the perfect time to hear Carmela crying. She walked in her room and picked her child up.  
  
"Shh. . . it's okay Carmewa, mommy's here. Let's go to the kitchen-wichen." she said as enthusiastic as she could, although this was the fourth time she's woken up and it was 8 in the morning. While she was getting her morning breakfast ready, Goten arose and accompanied Bra in the kitchen. The phone rang and Bra gave Carmela to Goten and answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Bra answered with a scratchy voice.  
  
"Miss Briefs? Hello, I'm calling on behalf of Steven Garmany. He has hired me to receive custody over Miss Carmela Briefs." the lady over the phone continued. Bra was in shock, her eyes open and her hand touching her chest. "The hearing will be in 3 weeks. If you have any questions, please give me a call." Then there was a long silence. "Miss Briefs?"  
  
She slowly hung up the phone, not answering the attorney's question. Goten rocked baby Carmela in his arms and looked over towards Bra curiously.  
  
"Honey, who was that?" he asked flipping the pancakes. Bra slumped to the floor, her expression never changing. She frowned and her eyes began to water.  
  
"No!! He can't do this to me, he can't!" she screamed. She rose her fists and began pounding on the tile beneath her, ignoring the pain she was receiving. Goten turned off the heat, placed Carmela in her rocking chair and knelt by her side.  
  
"Bra? What is it?" he patted her back. He was completely clueless, then Bra grabbed his arm and looked in his eyes.  
  
"Goten, he wants custody of Carmela. I can't believe him! I went through the hardest part alone, he was never there for me! He can't do this to me, he can't do this to us, Goten!" she cried on his sleeve. He frowned, and closed his eyes. Steven had no right to do this to Bra nor Carmela. She stood up and lifted her 4 month old daughter and walked over to a phone book. She searched through the attorney section, then called a number.  
  
"Hello. This is Andy Larson J.D. offices, may I help you?" the man asked.  
  
"Yes. Is he there at the moment? He isn't? Well, I have a hearing coming up in 3 weeks. It's a custody hearing." she wiped her tears. Carmela began to whimper, and Bra held the phone in the crook of her neck and rubbed her child's head. Bra was answering each one of the questions being asked. "Yes, I have custody at the present time. Come in at 3:00 pm? Thank you so much Sir." she sighed and hung up the phone. She gazed at Goten, this time with relief in her eyes.  
  
At three o'clock that day, she and her new family went to Mr. Larson's office. There was a play place for Carmela to use in his gigantic office while they talked. Bra set Carmela by the toys and shook hands with her lawyer.  
  
"Miss Briefs? Hello, I'm Andy, and I'll be assisting you throughout this hearing. Well, I need to hear your side of the story now. Please have a seat." he pointed to the chairs. Goten and Bra seated themselves.  
  
"Well, it all began on April 25. I was going to graduate soon, and I needed to take my mind off of all my stress, so I decided to go to a party. I went with my boyfriend, at the time, Steven, the one who's fighting for custody now. The party was off the top, and I was having a great time. I don't drink, but I accepted a few 'fruit' punches from Steven. I should have known that there was alcohol in them, but I took them anyways. I was sober enough to know what was going on, but I couldn't stop it. I felt like I was someone's doll, the alcohol began to take effect, and Steven practically dragged me up to a bedroom. There, he began kissing me, and I tried to push him off of me. He grabbed both of my wrists and held them over my head while he stripped me of my shirt and other clothing." she grabbed a tissue and continued with her story. "I was thrashing, and even yelling to my knowledge, but he forced himself on me. . . " she was cut off by a choke. "I had doubts that he had r-raped me at first, and I felt so ashamed that I moved out and cut off all contact with everyone. U-um, do I have to repeat this all in court?"  
  
This had been the first time Goten had heard this story, and he felt shock. Bra was the last person on earth he thought this would happen to.  
  
"Maybe, more than likely. But, did you report this to the police?" the attorney asked tapping his notepad with his pen. Bra closed her eyes and shifted her head towards the ground.  
  
"No. I didn't know what to do," she cried.  
  
"I'm so sorry for you Miss Briefs-"  
  
"Son, Mrs. Son. Goten and I were planning to get married soon, but it seems that we're going to have to wait." her tone raised a little.  
  
"Well, this is a tough one. Sir, are you currently taking care of this child?" he asked.  
  
"Yes Sir. I've been around since she was eight months pregnant." Goten said grasping ahold of Bra's hand.   
She squeezed his hand while they glanced at Carmela. "What are our chances?"  
  
"That all depends on a certain amount of things. Do both of you have jobs?"  
  
"I do, I've been supporting both the child and Bra since Bra quit her job to take care of her baby. My income is about $40,000 a year. Until Carmela is old enough, Bra is going to be unemployed. We currently live in an apartment, which is fit for our family. We just don't know why Steven is coming around at this time. She never asked him of any type of support, we never even asked for child support." Goten said.  
  
"Since your family life is stable and the baby has everything it needs, then I see no reason why you should loose custody. Mr. Garmany, you said, wasn't around during your pregnancy. That is a big negative against him. But you never reported it, the court has no proof that Carmela is his daughter. But that is of no use since he's fighting for custody. But the guilt factor of the rape scene won't be established since there was no report or witnesses. It would have been beneficial for you and your daughter if you would have reported this incident. Did you know you, or even think, that you could have been pregnant?"  
  
"No, it didn't even cross my mind until I had morning sickness. I went in and got myself checked out, and my doctor told me I was pregnant," she said. Carmela began crying and Bra went to lift her up. "Shh. . . it's okay baby. It's okay." she held her close as she sat back down.  
  
"Well, you seem to be very close to your child, I don't see how you could loose. I wish the two of you luck. I need to take all the information that you have told me today and find something for you to say in court. But I reassure you, there's no way you can loose." he smiled. Bra and Goten stood, shook his hand and walked out of the office.  
  
~*~  
  
The night before the case, Goten and Bra were going over what they were to say in court. Carmela was out, thank Dende. She was wondering how she could get all this out in court without making herself look like she deserved what she got. But then again, nobody asks to be raped. She threw herself upon her bed and let out a huge sigh. Goten sat next to her, trying to keep himself awake.  
  
"Goten, what do you think will happen?" she put her hands behind her head.  
  
"We'll win, we have to. Of all the battles in my life, this is one of the hardest ones. Bra, I have just one question. . . " he started. She gazed at him, not moving. "Um . . . do you want your parents to know?"  
  
Bra frowned a little and looked towards the ceiling. "Well, I've kept them in the dark this long, I don't see why it would comfort them now. But, I'm sure that they would want to know. I'll give them a call." she sighed and rolled over to her night table. She picked up the phone and dialed her mother's cell. Bra smiled a little to hear her mothers voice again.  
  
"Mom, I have to tell you something. Don't say anything, I just need to say it and I'll leave you alone. Tomorrow I have a Custody Hearing over my baby. Goten's not the father of Carmela, mother, but it should all make sense if you come tomorrow. I hope to see you there, I need the support. And one other thing. . . " she paused. "If daddy's coming, tell him to take some prozac, I don't want him blowing anyone up. Love you." she quickly finished, and hung up the phone. Bra looked at Goten and hugged him tightly. "He can't win, he just can't." she whispered in his ear.  
  
"Bra, he's not going to win. Just keep the faith," he kissed her forehead. She looked up to his eyes and kissed his cheek.   
  
"You know what?" he glanced down at her. She gazed at him. "That's the first kiss I ever got from you. Not counting that one from a long time ago."  
  
Bra devilishly smiled. "Was it?" she leaned in towards him. "You poor, little, saiya-jin, boy." Bra pushed his head back a little and exaggerated every word. He looked at her surprised and smiled back at her.  
  
"Yeah, poor me." he kissed her a couple of times on her lips, then to her neck, encouraging her to make a move. She kissed him back after a few agonizing seconds of teasing him. Bra layed back on the bed and turned the light to low. Goten grinned and followed her.  
  
~****~  
  
The family arrived in court. Goten and Carmela sat next to Vegeta and Bulma in the audience.   
  
"All rise, the honorable Judge Neyotaki presiding." the Bailiff announced. The Judge took her seat. Bra and Steven both stepped up to their stands.   
  
"Okay, this is the case Garmany verses Briefs. I see the two parties are present. I will start with the Plaintiff, Mr. Garmany. You want custody of Miss Carmela Briefs, correct?"  
  
"Yes, your honor." Steven stated. Bra didn't even look his way, if she did, she would have blown up on him.  
  
"I want this hearing speedy, and thorough. What makes you think you are fit to be the father of this child Mr. Garmany?" the Judge tapped his pen on his desk. Steven stood straight and cleared his throat.  
  
"Well, your honor, I have a steady home life and a supporting job. I have a lovely girlfriend that is soon to be my wife, and she would love to have Carmela around." he started. Bra gaped over at Steven, but then looked away. she didn't want to loose Carmela because she had a bad temper. "Miss Briefs, I think, is unfit to keep this child because she is currently unemployed and she lives in an apartment. She parties a lot and I just can't see how she could handle a one year old child." he stated harshly and sat down. Bra shook her head in disaprovement.  
  
"Miss Briefs?" the Judge urged.  
  
"Your honor, I've been alone every since he got me pregnant. Sir, this child was unplanned and definatly against my will." she started.  
  
"Wait, he raped you?" the Judge growled. Vegeta stood in the audience ready to kill that boy. Bulma pulled him back down to his seat. The Judge looked at the bailiff in confusion. "Is there a report on this?" he asked. The Bailiff shook his head no.  
  
"Sir, I didn't report this incident, I was just so scared. I know that really can't help me now, so I'll continue." she looked at the Judge. He nodded. She maintained eye contact as she spoke. "Throughout my pregnany, he was not around to help me. There was an incident I was at the mall, buying clothes because I eventually grew out of them. I saw Steven and his girlfriend and I approached them. He began telling me that he didn't want anything to do with Carmela, and his 'loving' girlfriend started to call me a 'slut' and a 'whore.' Before anything escalated, I left. After this incident, my now fiancé, Son Goten had supported me and has taken care of my daughter since she was born. The reason I was unemployed was because I had to take maternity leave, and I eventually had to quit because no one would be home with her. Goten has a stable, promising job, and I do plan to go back to the work force. Your honor, Steven Garmany wasn't around during and after my pregnancy, he never even tried to get involved in Carmela's life. The only daddy she knows right now is Goten, and that's because he's always with her, playing with her. To take her away from her home now. . . it would devistate everyone who cares for her. Please your honor, do what's right." she wiped a tear. The Judge nodded and banged his gavel on the table.  
  
"To make my decision, court will take a short recess. Court will begin again in 15 minutes." he boomed. He stood up.  
  
"All rise." the Bailiff said. The judge left the room, right after giving Bra a saddened look. Bra took a look around the room, and had noticed people that she didn't even know, more than likely part of Steven's family. Everyone she knew was there, like all of Goten's family and her family. Even Pan and Marron were there waving at them. Bulma ran up behind Bra and hugged her. She smiled and turned, returning the hug.  
  
"Bra! Why didn't you tell us about this?" Bulma cried. "I feel like I failed you as a mother . . ."  
  
"Mom you didn't fail anyone. I failed you guys. I'm sorry, I just couldn't find a way to tell you guys, I was just feeling way to guilty. Daddy, I'm sorry." she cried. He looked at her and his expression softened.  
  
"I could kill that bastard now if you want me to." he scorned. He lifted his arm and pointed at Steven's head. Bra and Goten felt Vegeta's ki rise some.  
  
"No!" she whispered. Bra pulled her father's arm down. "Don't worry about it. I've come this far, and he can't take her away from me." she hugged Vegeta. For once in his life, he hugged her back. While she was hugging her father, Steven walked by and gave her a piercing look and smirked. She just studied him, then frowned and looked the other way. Bra stepped out of her father's embrace and stepped up to Goten. She held Carmela and gave Goten a quick kiss. Her daughter pulled her mothers finger to her mouth and nawed with her teethless gums. Bra laughed a little and Bulma tapped her shoulder.  
  
"I could hold Carmela for a while. Goten, you should be up there with her." she smiled. Bra gave Bulma her child and walked up to the stand in Goten's arms. Before they knew it, 15 minutes had passed. Everyone in the court room had returned. The room quieted as the Judge returned in the room. All people in the room stood, eager to hear the Judges decision.  
  
"Court is now in session, the honorable Judge Neyotaki returning. Please be seated." he said standing to the judges side. Everyone obeyed.  
  
"Okay, after much debating with myself, I had made a decision. Miss Briefs, you never asked him to be involved, correct? No child support or anything?" he tapped his pen once more.  
  
"No your honor. I certainly do not need it either." she bobbed her head.  
  
"Mr. Garmany, you didn't establish contact with Miss Briefs did you?"  
  
"I tried Sir, countless times." he lied.  
  
"No you didn't, not even after the hospital called you to tell you that you even had a daughter." she shot back.  
  
"Calm down Miss Briefs! The fact that you weren't around to support what you made as well does not excuse the fact that you would make a good father. Miss Briefs here is a perfect example of how to recover from what you had endured on her. Bra, I admire your strength and courage to do what you did. As for you Mr. Garmany, what was your purpose of interrupting their life?" the angry judge glared daggers at Steven.  
"Your honor, I...I" Steven studdered.  
  
"Stop! That is enough from you Mr. Garmany. You weren't part of this baby's life before, and you don't need to be now. I have no choice to rule in favor of Miss Bra Briefs. And Mr. Garmany? You will pay $200 a month for child support, since you have such a steady job. If you fail to pay this dividend, you will be brought in front of this court again. Court is ajourned." he hit the gavel down for the last time. Bra was shocked, she never felt so relieved in her life. Goten stood up next to her and pulled her to her feet.  
  
"Bra, we did it! We won," he practically screamed. He hugged her so tight, Bra lost her breath. It took a while for her to actually let this sink in, and she threw her arms around Goten's neck. She began to cry in happiness. They looked at each other for a few solid seconds before they gave each other the sweetest kiss. Bulma and Vegeta came up and congratulated them. Carmela started to cry and Goten and Bra both held her between them.  
  
"I'll love her like she's my own." he whispered. Bra stood on her tiptoes and leaned to his ear.  
  
"I think you'll have one of your own anyway. . ." she tickled his ear. Goten pulled back and looked at her in surprisement. "By the way, I want you to train both of them, our heritage can't end that fast."  
  
~*~**~*~  
  
Approximately 4 years later, Carmela was 5 and her little brother Zack, was 4. Carmela looked like her father, especially her green eyes, but had her facial features, but she never held that against her. Zach looked exactly like Goten, except with blue eyes.   
  
Bra came home from work, where she now worked as a paralegal. Goten had a job as a Real Estate agent and had the day off. When Bra pulled in her driveway, she saw her two children in those old orange and blue sparring gi's that Goten used to wear. He was teaching them the basics of the sparring technique and was showing them different moves. She smiled at Carmela, sort of envious because she never had the chance to fight. Now she had Goten to teach her, she now had the chance to start over and live life without hurt and fear of someone taking her children away from her. She joined her children as one of Goten's pupils and the family laughed the night away.  
  
~*Owari*~ 


End file.
